


Trail Blazers.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love can span lifetimes and beyond.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail Blazers.

Our trail is long from the outback to the front lines.  
Covering hazardous open territories.  
Trial and error.

Painstakingly crossing distant boundery’s  
Toil and strife. Deadly dangerous.

We appear uncouth without ruth.  
We alone feel the truth.

Sharing each other’s thoughts and company in the saddle.  
Stealing warmth from open fires.  
Hot flames feed our strong desires.

Sidling up close to one another.  
Taking comfort in the other’s arms.  
Our love cannot be extinguished.

Together we sleep as one we awake.  
Our undying love feels the earth quake.  
Nothing more lies at stake.

This bond can never be broken.  
Attempts to ride rough shot over our love.  
Will be gunned down.  
Our pistols remain fully loaded ever ready for action.

Come hell and high water we belong together.  
If blasted from this existence we will still see the light.  
Though the land grows dark.  
Death could only re-kindle our special spark.

The future is ours for you and me.  
The silence broke were breaking free.

A couple of gun-slingers.  
Blazing a trail towards heavens stars.

Seeking out each other’s souls.  
Drifting straight back into welcoming arms.  
For our love to rise up and ride again.  
Re-lit for all eternity...  
The End.


End file.
